Protection
by Doc House
Summary: After CJ and Toby get death threats, Jed orders protection.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Protection. (1/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa Orr  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
  
  
"Okay, we don't want this to be leaked," Leo mentioned. "I honestly don't think this is necessary," CJ said, for the tenth time. "You had a death threat," Jed said simply. "I want you to have secret service protection." "It was one e-mail," CJ moaned. "One e-mail can change your life," Jed said seriously, which made CJ laugh. "This is not a laughing matter," Leo warned. "If I don't shed some light here, I'm going to lose it," CJ said. "Mr. President, you want me to have protection, and Leo doesn't want it leaked. Now someone's going to have to give something up, because the press will notice a big, burly man following me around wearing a wire in his ear and wearing a dark suit." "We'll have him look normal. Pass him off as a family member," Jed shrugged. "That's a good idea," Leo nodded. "They won't buy it. Especially after a few weeks of him still following me." "I'm sorry," Charlie walked in. "Nancy McNally is on line one sir." "Thanks Charlie," Jed stood. "Talk some sense into her," Jed told Leo. "It won't work," CJ whispered to herself. "Why are you being difficult?" Leo snapped. "Because I don't want to be followed around. This guy got mad about what I said about his Country and wanted to blow off some steam. Nothing is going to happen." "Damn," Jed snapped. "Are you sure?" He asked into the phone. "I understand," He nodded and hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Leo asked. "There's been another threat," Jed moaned. "It was mailed in, but because it looked suspicious, they didn't deliver it." "Was it for me?" CJ asked. "It was for Toby." "Why's Toby getting threatened?" Leo asked, confused. "Apparently, the letter said that they were aware of the relationship that Toby had with CJ and if it took getting him to get to her, then they'd kill him first." "No way," CJ sat back down shocked. "Does he know?" "No," Jed shook his head. "Listen, I'm calling Ron in to tell me what I need to do. I'm not going to let people threaten my staff like this," Jed warned. "CJ, you may not like it, but expect getting a secret service agent by tomorrow, as well as the rest of the staff." "The whole staff?" Leo asked. "Just the senior staff. CJ, Toby, Josh, Sam, and you," Jed pointed to Leo. "What if CJ's right. Maybe this guy is blowing off some steam," Leo mentioned. "I'm not risking the lives of my staff. I don't want CJ or Toby to leave the White House tonight. I'll send some of my agents over to their homes to gather some clothes. Josh and Sam will find out tomorrow what's going on and we'll assign agents. But until then, no one speaks a word of this to anyone," Jed ordered. "Okay?" "Yes sir," CJ and Leo nodded. "Charlie!" Jed yelled. "I need Ron Butterfield in my office now. I also need to talk with Fitzwallace in the morning." "Yes sir," Charlie nodded and began walking out. "Also, get me Toby." "Yes sir." TOBY'S OFFICE "Well?" Sam asked, pacing around nervously. "How is it?" "Hold on," Toby hushed him, reading the rest of the paper. "I think you just got out of your funk," Toby nodded and wrote an 'A' on the top of the paper. "Thanks," Sam smiled proudly. "Toby, the President would like to see you," Charlie said, walking in. "Yeah," Toby nodded. "Listen, the reason it's not an 'A+' is because you need to spell check," Toby patted Sam on the back and walked out. "Now you're just mocking me," Sam moaned. "Yes," Toby yelled back as he walked down the hall. OVAL OFFICE "Ron will be here in an hour," Jed told Leo and CJ as they walked back in. "Where's Toby?" CJ asked. "He's coming," Jed nodded and sat down. "How serious do you think these threats are?" "Could be nothing. But seeing what this guy has done in the past makes me worry," Leo shrugged. "Thanks," CJ moaned, sarcastically. "Mr. President," Toby wandered in. He was in an unusually good mood. "You want me to wait outside," Toby asked after noticing Leo and CJ. "No, have a seat," Jed offered. "Thank you," Toby nodded and sat. "Toby, what I'm about to tell you is something that no one else in the White House knows but the three of us," Jed motioned over to Leo and CJ. "About three hours ago, CJ received a few e-mails commenting on the language she used about the way Saudi Arabia treats their women." "I saw the briefing," Toby nodded. "Well, needless to say, it made a few people a little irate and wanted to voice their opinions." "That happens all the time," Toby shrugged. "Yes. But one of the e-mails was a bit different then all the others. The United States has been having problems with a guy by the name of Omar Batten. He runs a very successful assassination camp near Pakistan. He takes young children and teaches them how to be assassins. As of now, we are aware of ten Americans that have been killed during one of his exercises. We've been trying to capture him for the past ten years, that's when he started targeting American citizens." "Yeah, I heard about him," Toby looked over and saw a scared look on CJ's face. "What's going on?" "We're almost certain he e-mailed CJ today about the remarks she made against Saudi Arabia." "He threatened her life?" Toby asked, still not believing everything he was being told. "Yes," Leo nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked CJ, who had been quiet the whole time. "Yeah," CJ nodded, nervously. "We were going to keep this quiet for risk of a leak. But I just got a call from Nancy who received a letter that was sent to you," Jed mentioned. "Why does she have a letter that was sent to me?" Toby asked. "When it was delivered here. It looked suspicious and they sent it over to the security office and they looked at it. It didn't have a forwarding address, just your name." "Yeah?" "We think it was from Omar Batten. He apparently knows about the relationship you have with CJ, you two being friends for nearly twenty years." "What did it say?" Toby asked, fuming. "That's not important," Jed shook his head. "What did it say?" Toby asked again. "It mentioned that if for some reason, they can get to CJ, then they'll go through you to get to her. He also mentioned your remarks on India last year." "I don't understand," Toby sat back in disbelief. "For some reason. He's been keeping up with this administration. And the two people he's keeping his eye on closely are you and CJ," Jed mentioned. "Mr. President. Ron Butterfield is here," Charlie poked his head in. "Send him in," Jed stood. "I want you and CJ to stay here tonight. I'll have some of my agents go over to your homes to grab some clothing and whatever supplies you need. Just let them know," Jed offered. "Senior Staff will have protection starting in the morning. Josh and Sam included." "Mr. President, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to rearrange my life around some fluke. This guy is probably living in Pakistan or India, or wherever," Toby snapped. "Toby, he has Americans as followers. I'm not going to lose my staff," Jed warned. "You and CJ go back to your offices and wait for someone to come by. I'll finish things over here." "Mr. President." Toby started to yell again, but felt CJ's hand grab his arm. "Come on," CJ whispered. "Yeah," Toby finally agreed and allowed CJ to pull him back to her office.  
  
TBC 


	2. 

"Is there any way you can wait outside?" Josh asked, walking out of his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lyman, but I need to stay close," Frank said, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"My girlfriend is having this problem," Josh mentioned. "She can't.you know, when there's someone right outside the door."  
  
"I'm sorry," Frank pretended to care.  
  
"You're not going to leave, are you?" Josh moaned.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Great," Josh moaned and went back into the bedroom. "He's not leaving."  
  
"Then you're not getting any," Amy smiled and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
"Oh, come on," Josh pouted, just then, his phone started ringing. "What the hell?" He snapped and picked it up. "Hello!"  
  
SAM'S HOUSE  
  
"Now, I'm warning you. Toby taught me very well," Sam smiled as he set up the chessboard.  
  
"I've been known to play pretty good," Harry smiled.  
  
"How good?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I beat Toby the other day."  
  
"Why don't we play scrabble," Sam quickly mentioned.  
  
"I'm not really good at that," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Scrabble it is," Sam smiled and went to the closet to get it out. The phone started ringing as soon as he got the game out. "Start putting it up," He told Harry and walked over to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"We're setting up road blocks on ever major roadway in DC. All planes are ordered to stay put," Nancy explained to a fuming President.  
  
"Do you think they're still in DC? They probably already have him heading overseas!" Jed snapped. "I want every plane landed, I don't care where they are!"  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"I want every road in the state blocked. I want."  
  
"Sir, we need to be careful. We can't have a National scare. If we land all aircraft, and block all roads, people are going to start worrying and wondering what's going on," Nancy mentioned. "We also need to think of Toby. If Omar Batten is indeed the one who has him, and he sees us threatening and coming after him, he's probably not going to think twice about killing him."  
  
"He has a member of my family," Jed warned. "I'm not just going to sit on this while everything unfolds!"  
  
"What's going on?" Josh and Sam barged in.  
  
"They got Toby," Jed screamed. "Damn! Why did he have to play hero?"  
  
"Because they would have left with CJ," Nancy mentioned.  
  
"Where's CJ?" Josh asked.  
  
"Leo's trying to calm her down in her office," Nancy answered. "Mr. President. Give me some time. They just might contact us with what they want."  
  
"So you honestly think we'll get Toby back from these people?" Jed asked, weakly.  
  
"We need to think that we will," Nancy nodded. "Excuse me sir," She said and walked out.  
  
"What happened sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Toby was making sure CJ got home okay. Simon and Rachel got out to check everything out. They were waiting for them," Jed wondered. "They killed Simon and Rachel is still in surgery. They went there for CJ, but Toby said something and made them take him."  
  
"He sacrificed his life for CJ?" Josh asked, not really shocked.  
  
"She's blaming herself," Jed sat down. "I just hope he has an idea."  
  
~Chicago, Illinois~  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," A new voice appeared in the distance. Toby lifted his head up and looked around, unable to see anything. "You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Who are you?" Toby asked. He was sitting in a chair, tied up.  
  
"My name is Omar Batten," The man answered as the lights flickered on.  
  
TBC 


	3. Protection part 2

"I can't believe this," Toby said to himself while rubbing his face  
  
"I'm sorry," CJ managed to let out.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, I'm the reason you got the threat," CJ pointed out.  
  
"Don't apologize for being my friend," Toby tilted his head and smiled at CJ. "Friends stick together."  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled, for the first time that night. "Do you think this is real?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"I can't have this leaked. If it gets out, the guy is bound to do something," Jed paced around where Ron was sitting. "I need five guys. And don't send me the boys that just got hired. I want trained, experienced men. I don't want anything to happen to anyone."  
  
"What about the rest of the White House. The Secretaries, the aids, you can't issue everyone that works here an agent," Ron mentioned.  
  
"I know," Jed finally sat down. "Okay, I want more security roaming the halls, not just for my sake, but for everyone else."  
  
"We can do that," Ron nodded. "I can also get five of my finest agents in here tomorrow morning. I can already think of five."  
  
"Good guys?" Jed asked.  
  
"Four of the toughest guys, and the strongest woman on the force."  
  
"A woman?" Jed shook his head. "Are you sure."  
  
"Mr. President. She kicked the shit out of ten guys at a time. And those guys weighed over 300 pounds and were over 6 feet tall."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of woman," Leo nodded.  
  
"She sounds good," Jed nodded. "Send over five, and let us know the two best. CJ and Toby seem to be the bulls eyes here, so I need them to have the better protection," Jed thought a moment. "That sounded bad. I meant that."  
  
"I know what you meant sir," Ron nodded. "I'll make the calls and have them here by eight."  
  
"Thank you," Jed shook Ron's hand.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President," Ron nodded and walked out.  
  
"How are we going to swing this with the press?" Leo asked, as Jed sat back down at his desk.  
  
"Start a leak that the President decided to issue each one of the Senior Staffers an agent because he's going though one of his 'protection' stages again," Jed shrugged. "I don't know what to tell them."  
  
"I'll think of something. I don't think they're going to believe that each member of the staff has a family member visiting them," Leo mentioned.  
  
"Toby seemed pissed," Jed mentioned.  
  
"Do you blame him?" Leo shook his head. "He's very protective when it comes to CJ."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Jed looked up at Leo. "What if he does something stupid?"  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"Hey, you guys going home soon?" Carol walked in and asked.  
  
"Toby's going to teach me a little more about the banking bill before tomorrow's briefing," CJ quickly covered. "You go ahead and head home."  
  
"All right," Carol nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight," CJ smiled.  
  
"Goodnight," Carol said and walked out.  
  
"Nice cover," Toby offered.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled. "But I still don't know anything about the banking bill."  
  
"Ms. Cregg and Mr. Ziegler," Three agents walked in. "We need the keys to your buildings."  
  
"Yeah," CJ grabbed her keys and handed them over.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," One agent looked at Toby.  
  
"Listen, I can go and get my own clothes," Toby said.  
  
"We have orders from the President not to let you two out of the building. Now, you either give me your keys, or you're going to be wearing that suit tomorrow."  
  
Toby looked at the agents and knew they would stand there all night if they had to. "Fine," Toby reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Thank you," The agent nodded. "We'll get you a change of clothes, is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Toothbrush and toothpaste," CJ offered.  
  
"I need my razor," Toby added.  
  
"Shampoo for a shower in the morning," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Cologne," Toby said.  
  
"My perfume. It's on the top of the dresser," CJ added.  
  
"It's one night," One agent mentioned. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow."  
  
"If you have a problem, we can go get them," Toby offered.  
  
"We'll get them. Just stay put," One agent said and they all walked out.  
  
"What's this mean? We sleep on our couches?" CJ asked.  
  
"No, you two come with me. I have two extra rooms that you can both stay in," Jed said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes sir," Toby and CJ followed Jed out.  
  
"What about Sam and Josh?" CJ asked.  
  
"Leo got them to go home a few minutes ago. The agents will be here tomorrow morning and will be assigned to all of you."  
  
"For how long?" CJ asked.  
  
"Until we find this guy," Jed answered.  
  
"That is if I don't find him first," Toby whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Jed turned back.  
  
"Nothing," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Okay. The residence is right down the hall. You guys can pick which room you want," Jed pointed to the two rooms that were located right next to each other. "Sadly, these two rooms share only one bathroom. I'm just warning you. Knock before you enter unless you two want to see each other taking a shower in the morning. The agents will leave your things outside your rooms, so you can get them in the morning."  
  
"Thank you," Toby offered. "You didn't have to do all this sir."  
  
"You two are like family. And I protect my family," Jed patted Toby on the back. "Now get some sleep. We'll start another day tomorrow," Jed said and walked to his own room.  
  
"Which room do you want?" CJ asked.  
  
"I don't care," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Everything will be fine," CJ looked over to him. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded his head. "Goodnight," Toby patted CJ on the arm and walked into one of the rooms and shut the door.  
  
"Goodnight," CJ whispered while walking into the other room.  
  
TBC 


	4. Protection part 3

"Toby," A woman's voice called. "Toby, wake up."  
  
"Hmm." Toby rolled over to his back and looked up slowly. "Mrs. Bartlet," He sat up quickly.  
  
"It's almost seven," Abbey smiled. "Sorry I had to wake you."  
  
"It's fine," Toby rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Is CJ up?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the shower," Abbey walked over and put a bag on Toby's bed. "The agents left this outside for you."  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded. "Did he tell you?"  
  
"He's very worried," Abbey mentioned. "Listen, CJ should be done any minute. Take your time getting to Leo's office," Abbey patted Toby on the back and walked out.  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned and laid back down.  
  
"Hey," CJ opened the bathroom door that connected with Toby's room and stuck her head out.  
  
"Hey," Toby sat back up and noticed CJ. "Did you save me some hot water?" He asked when he saw the amount of steam that was coming from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm not sure," CJ smiled. "Did you sleep?"  
  
"Sort of," Toby got out of bed and grabbed his suit. "It's all wrinkled," Toby moaned, holding it up.  
  
"So is my suit," CJ mentioned. "The shower's all yours," CJ nodded and walked through the bathroom back to her bedroom.  
  
"Thanks," Toby went in and closed both doors and took his shower.  
  
LEO'S OFFICE  
  
"Where's CJ and Toby?" Josh moaned as Leo walked in. "Why did I have to get up early and they didn't?" He wined.  
  
"They're coming. I think they're taking a shower," Leo snapped.  
  
"What?" Josh and Sam both looked at each other. "Together?"  
  
"Josh, shut up," Leo snapped. "Margaret, I don't want any disruptions."  
  
"Yeah," Margaret nodded and shut the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked.  
  
"Leo," Ron walked in. Then four men went in and then the one woman. "They're here."  
  
"Thanks. You guys can have a seat on the couch," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks," The all said and sat down.  
  
"Which two?" Leo asked.  
  
"Simon and Rachel are the two most qualified."  
  
"Which one is Simon?" Leo asked.  
  
"I am sir," One of the men spoke.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Leo nodded.  
  
"Sorry," Toby and CJ both rushed in.  
  
"Okay. I can't go into detail at this time for a risk of a leak. Josh and Sam, these five people over here are secret service agents. They have been briefed on what's going on and will brief you later. I prefer you all talk about this outside the White House and in a place you know is secure," Leo said. "Do you understand so far?"  
  
"Not really," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Will the four men please stand," Leo motioned over to the agents and they did as they were told. "Start from the left side. Name?"  
  
"Frank," The man answered.  
  
"Okay, Frank, I'll give you to Josh Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff," Leo motioned over to Josh. "Josh, Frank is going to be your agent. He'll talk with you later on why you have one."  
  
"Okay," Josh said confused.  
  
"Next one. Name?"  
  
"Harry." The next man answered.  
  
"Harry, you'll be assigned to Sam Seaborn, our Deputy Communications Director," Leo nodded. "The same goes Sam, he'll talk with you later."  
  
"Yes sir," Sam nodded.  
  
"Next?"  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Sorry, but you're with me," Leo smiled. "Simon, you'll be assigned to CJ Cregg. I'm certain you've been briefed on what's going on."  
  
"Yes sir," Simon nodded.  
  
"CJ, this is Simon. He'll be assigned to you," Leo nodded.  
  
"Rachel," Leo nodded as she stood. "Ron tells me you are highly trained and one of the best out there," Leo smiled.  
  
"Yes sir," She nodded.  
  
"I need you to be assigned to Toby Ziegler. He's a hard ass, but I think he'll listen to you."  
  
"Wait, I get her?" Toby snapped. "No offence."  
  
"None taken," Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"Live with it," Leo said quickly. "Everyone will go on like you don't have someone following you. If you are asked, even by the secretaries, say the President ordered agents on you just as a precaution. That's until we can come up with a better story," Leo looked around. "These people will be with you day in and day out. Josh and Sam, when you find out what's going on, you'll understand."  
  
"Yes sir," Josh and Sam both nodded.  
  
"Everyone back to work. Remember, this doesn't change anything we do around here."  
  
"Thank you sir," Everyone got up and headed out.  
  
"This is going to be hell," Leo whispered.  
  
"You bet your ass," Jed said from the doorway.  
  
TBC 


	5. Protection part 4

"I don't believe this," Josh and Sam both said together after they were told.  
  
"We thought it would be easier if you both were told at the same time," Frank mentioned.  
  
"Is that why CJ and Toby got the qualified agents?" Josh asked. "No offence."  
  
"That's why," Harry rolled his eyes. "Like Mr. McGarry said, no word of this to anyone. We need to keep CJ and Toby under low profile until this blows over."  
  
"We will," Sam and Josh nodded.  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"Okay," CJ rubbed the back of her neck and moaned.  
  
"Pain?" Simon asked.  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night," CJ said, remembering that someone was in the room with her. "Do you have to be in the same room as me?"  
  
"Yes," Simon said simply.  
  
"I have a briefing in five minutes. You need to stay out of the room."  
  
"I'll stand by the door," Simon nodded.  
  
"Fine," CJ said. "Carol, I need Toby!" CJ yelled from her office. "Tell him I don't have the notes on the banking bill."  
  
"Yeah," Carol said and rushed down the hall to Toby's office.  
  
"You feel cheated because you got a female to watch over you?" Rachel smirked.  
  
"No," Toby moaned while typing on his lab top.  
  
"You feel that if I save your ass, everyone will mock you because a female saved you," Rachel kept smirking. "I've had detail like this before."  
  
"I thought the role of the secret service was to protect and shut up," Toby glared.  
  
"Maybe it is," Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Toby, CJ doesn't have the notes on the banking bill," Carol wondered in.  
  
"Here," Toby grabbed them. "Tell her I revised a few things and to look over it before going in there."  
  
"Yeah," Carol grabbed the notes and took off.  
  
"A woman of power, woman of strength," Rachel smiled.  
  
"Why are you bugging me?"  
  
"Why not?" Rachel asked. "Admit it, it offends you that a woman is your agent."  
  
"If you can help me protect CJ, then I don't care what you are."  
  
"Well, you did it sooner then I thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Earned my respect," Rachel nodded. "I'll shut up now."  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled and went back to work.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," Simon nodded.  
  
"Where's CJ?" Toby asked.  
  
"She locked me out of her office," Simon mentioned.  
  
"She likes doing that," Toby smiled and knocked.  
  
"Simon, I swear."  
  
"It's Toby."  
  
"Oh," CJ unlocked the door. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Toby smirked and walked in.  
  
"Will you be going home soon?" Simon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," CJ said, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Why don't you give him a break," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you like this whole protection thing?"  
  
"Well, no. But the man is good at what he does. Give him a break."  
  
"How's yours doing?"  
  
"She's scary," Toby mentioned, sitting down.  
  
"Why?" CJ laughed at the serious expression on Toby's face.  
  
"Well, I went out for lunch and she followed behind me. Congressman Wooden started running towards me and Rachel freaked out. She grabbed his arm and literally threw him across the room. It was pretty neat."  
  
"I would have paid good money to see that," CJ laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Honestly. I have this feeling that if I go home, something will happen," CJ shrugged.  
  
"You have an agent," Toby mentioned. "It's been a week, and there hasn't been anymore threats. The President is even thinking of taking Frank and Harry off detail."  
  
"What if he knows what's going on?" CJ asked quietly. "What if he has someone on the inside?"  
  
"Come on," Toby stood and reached out his hand. "I'll take you home."  
  
"Toby." CJ looked into his eyes. "I have a feeling."  
  
"It's okay," Toby grabbed CJ's trembling hands. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise," He whispered. "Can we go home?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded and grabbed her things at Toby opened the door.  
  
"She's going home," He smiled.  
  
"It's about time," Simon moaned.  
  
"Doesn't that me you too?" Rachel pleaded.  
  
"I'm going to take her home first, but yeah," Toby nodded.  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
"It's a nice night," Simon mentioned from drivers seat. He refused to allow CJ to drive.  
  
"Toby could have drove," CJ looked over at him.  
  
"He's driving his own car," Simon mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," CJ moaned.  
  
"I don't understand. He's just going to follow us there and they drive home."  
  
"He wants to make sure I get home okay," CJ nodded.  
  
"He seems like a good friend," Simon looked over to CJ.  
  
"He is," CJ smiled.  
  
"Home sweet home," Simon smiled.  
  
"Simon."  
  
"Get down," Simon ordered when they saw an unfamiliar car in her driveway.  
  
Simon parked the car and got out. "Stay here," He ordered and shut the door. He motioned for Rachel to park across the street.  
  
"Toby, get down," Rachel ordered and got out of the car. Toby did as he was told.  
  
"Anything?" Rachel whispered as Simon walked out of the house.  
  
"No," Simon shrugged. "Check the side," He whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel nodded and walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" CJ asked as Simon came up to the car.  
  
"Stay down, don't move or make any sounds," Simon whispered and started walking towards the house again.  
  
"Simon," CJ whispered. Just then, she heard a loud bang and lifted her head up just in time to see Simon fall to the ground.  
  
"Ms. Cregg," The man with the gun called. "Get out of the car."  
  
CJ could feel her body shaking and did as she was told.  
  
"Freeze!" Rachel called out, pointing her gun towards the man.  
  
"Get rid of her!" He called out. Just then, ten men popped out and started walking towards her. As each man came closer, so she did what she was trained to do and took care of them. One man at a time.  
  
"Where the hell did you get her?" He asked CJ.  
  
"Kill her!" The man yelled. He noticed all his men were getting beat so he pointed the gun at her and shot her. "That should shut her up."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend," The man began to walk closer.  
  
"Wait!" Toby jumped out of the car and started running towards CJ, but was grabbed by some of the other men. "You don't want her!"  
  
"I was sent to get her," The man smiled. "Kill him."  
  
"No!" CJ screamed.  
  
"Wait, just listen to me," Toby pleaded. "You want someone with power. You want someone with a voice. Take me."  
  
"What?" The man asked.  
  
"You don't want her. I hold more power then she does, take me instead," Toby pleaded.  
  
The man looked over at CJ once more.  
  
"Throw him in the car!" He ordered.  
  
"No!" CJ screamed. "You came for me."  
  
"I came for the power," The man warned. "You keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about lady," He warned and walked over to the car.  
  
"Toby, don't do this!" She screamed.  
  
"Drive," The man ordered when he got in.  
  
"Toby!" CJ ran after the car screaming.  
  
"CJ," Rachel moaned from the lawn.  
  
"Rachel," CJ ran over to her. "You have to get up. They took Toby."  
  
"Go in the house and call Ron. He'll know what to do," Rachel said. CJ did as she was told and ran in the house to make the call.  
  
TBC 


	6. Protection part 5

"Is there any way you can wait outside?" Josh asked, walking out of his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lyman, but I need to stay close," Frank said, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"My girlfriend is having this problem," Josh mentioned. "She can't.you know, when there's someone right outside the door."  
  
"I'm sorry," Frank pretended to care.  
  
"You're not going to leave, are you?" Josh moaned.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Great," Josh moaned and went back into the bedroom. "He's not leaving."  
  
"Then you're not getting any," Amy smiled and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
"Oh, come on," Josh pouted, just then, his phone started ringing. "What the hell?" He snapped and picked it up. "Hello!"  
  
SAM'S HOUSE  
  
"Now, I'm warning you. Toby taught me very well," Sam smiled as he set up the chessboard.  
  
"I've been known to play pretty good," Harry smiled.  
  
"How good?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I beat Toby the other day."  
  
"Why don't we play scrabble," Sam quickly mentioned.  
  
"I'm not really good at that," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Scrabble it is," Sam smiled and went to the closet to get it out. The phone started ringing as soon as he got the game out. "Start putting it up," He told Harry and walked over to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"We're setting up road blocks on ever major roadway in DC. All planes are ordered to stay put," Nancy explained to a fuming President.  
  
"Do you think they're still in DC? They probably already have him heading overseas!" Jed snapped. "I want every plane landed, I don't care where they are!"  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"I want every road in the state blocked. I want."  
  
"Sir, we need to be careful. We can't have a National scare. If we land all aircraft, and block all roads, people are going to start worrying and wondering what's going on," Nancy mentioned. "We also need to think of Toby. If Omar Batten is indeed the one who has him, and he sees us threatening and coming after him, he's probably not going to think twice about killing him."  
  
"He has a member of my family," Jed warned. "I'm not just going to sit on this while everything unfolds!"  
  
"What's going on?" Josh and Sam barged in.  
  
"They got Toby," Jed screamed. "Damn! Why did he have to play hero?"  
  
"Because they would have left with CJ," Nancy mentioned.  
  
"Where's CJ?" Josh asked.  
  
"Leo's trying to calm her down in her office," Nancy answered. "Mr. President. Give me some time. They just might contact us with what they want."  
  
"So you honestly think we'll get Toby back from these people?" Jed asked, weakly.  
  
"We need to think that we will," Nancy nodded. "Excuse me sir," She said and walked out.  
  
"What happened sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Toby was making sure CJ got home okay. Simon and Rachel got out to check everything out. They were waiting for them," Jed wondered. "They killed Simon and Rachel is still in surgery. They went there for CJ, but Toby said something and made them take him."  
  
"He sacrificed his life for CJ?" Josh asked, not really shocked.  
  
"She's blaming herself," Jed sat down. "I just hope he has an idea."  
  
~Chicago, Illinois~  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," A new voice appeared in the distance. Toby lifted his head up and looked around, unable to see anything. "You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Who are you?" Toby asked. He was sitting in a chair, tied up.  
  
"My name is Omar Batten," The man answered as the lights flickered on.  
  
TBC 


	7. Protection part 6

See notes and warnings in part one. Please let me know how I'm doing.  
  
PROTECTION PART 6  
  
"I've been following your work, Mr. Ziegler. You write very well," Omar smiled and sat in the seat in front of Toby. "I was quite surprised to find you here instead of our darling Claudia."  
  
"Yeah, it's quite a shame," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew you two had a past, but you would actually give your own life to save hers?" Omar asked, amazed. "That's noble."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want many things Toby," Omar grabbed Toby's face. "And I'll get them. Or you will never see daylight again," He warned.  
  
"What do you want?" Toby asked again. Trying to hide the fear.  
  
"You are a powerful man and can get what he wants. I can use you," Omar smiled. "But believe it or not, I just want one thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My brother," Omar said. "You people have him locked up here like a dog. I want him released."  
  
"What?" Toby asked, shocked. "You're doing all this because we have your brother?"  
  
"I protect my family," Omar warned. "Make the call," He handed Toby the phone and watched him.  
  
"If I do this. Will I be set free?" Toby asked.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that," Omar smiled. "Make the call, or CJ's next."  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"Any luck?" Jed asked as Nancy walked in.  
  
"No word yet."  
  
"It's been over five hours. Why the hell not?" Jed snapped.  
  
"We think that they may already be out of the state. If they were on the roadways, we would have had them by now."  
  
"Great!" Jed threw the file he was holding in the air.  
  
"Mr. President," Charlie walked in and handed Jed a note. "Line three."  
  
"It's Toby," Jed mentioned, after reading the note.  
  
"We wired the phone," Nancy mentioned, pushing the recording button. "Go ahead."  
  
"Toby," Jed said, turning the speakerphone on. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes sir," Toby said clearly. Josh and Sam walked closer to the desk. Then Leo walked in with CJ, who was gripping Leo's arm when she heard Toby's voice.  
  
"What are their demands Toby?" Jed asked.  
  
"He wants his brother released sir."  
  
"Where is he?" Jed asked.  
  
"He's at California State Prison. He was arrested for drug trafficking."  
  
"Toby, is it Omar Batten?" Jed asked, which caused the line to disconnect.  
  
"Bad move Mr. President," Omar snapped. "Is he really this stupid?"  
  
"No, He's just ticked off," Toby snapped back.  
  
"Don't piss me off Mr. Ziegler," Omar warned. "You won't like the consequences."  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"Damn," Jed slammed the phone against the wall. "It has to be Omar Batten. Find me his brother."  
  
"Mr. President, he's brother is named, Jose Batten. He was arrested for drug trafficking and illegal use of fire arms," Nancy mentioned. "He's as dangerous as his brother, we can not allow him to get out."  
  
"They'll kill Toby if we don't release him!"  
  
"They'll kill him even if we do," Fitz added. "These people do not let people go. Why would they start now?"  
  
"Because if they send me back a dead body, they'll have a War on their hands," Jed warned.  
  
"Can everyone excuse us for a minute?" Leo asked. "Sam, take CJ back to her office."  
  
"Yeah," Sam said while taking CJ's hand and leading her back.  
  
"This is not going to work," Jed sat back down.  
  
"I know this doesn't look good," Leo sat across from his friend. "But Toby's smart. He knows what he's doing."  
  
"He's being held prisoner God only knows where, maybe being tortured, or killed," Jed stood quickly to get that image out of his head. "I can't live if he dies."  
  
"If we all keep thinking he's going to die, then he will," Leo warned. "We need to believe that he can get himself out, or at least find a way to send for help."  
  
"Do you think he'll get out?" Jed asked.  
  
"Knowing Toby. He's going to try everything to get back here. So yes, I think he'll be just fine."  
  
TBC 


	8. Protection part 7

~Toby~  
  
It's dark and it's cold. Two combinations that I have come to dislike. I can hear voices above me, and I can hear the traffic outside. We must be near a busy intersection, because I can hear yelling and honking every few minutes. The only ventilation I have going for myself is a little, cracked window. Which allows the rain to flow in.  
  
I wish I could talk to CJ, just to make sure she is okay. She's probably going crazy with fear and anger towards me. If I ever get out of here, I'll probably need protection from her, or she'll kill me herself.  
  
What about Simon and Rachel? I haven't heard anything from them. Of course, I don't get to see much from down here. I have to find a way out of here. But how?  
  
~  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," Omar walked down the steps to the basement where Toby was located. "I've been watching the news and they haven't mentioned anything about my brother. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't work with idiots?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Are you sure you want to piss me off?" Omar asked. "I don't think so."  
  
"I don't know why they haven't done anything yet. You disconnected before the President could answer."  
  
"They do have a nice photo of you though," Omar sat down. "I was kind of hoping this would go over better. But you haven't shown anything that interests me. I should have taken the girl."  
  
"She couldn't have done anything," Toby warned.  
  
"You're risking your own life for her. I'm thinking the White House would have done anything in their power to get her back. Apparently, they don't like you very much."  
  
"You have to give them time," Toby yelled.  
  
"What if I told you a secret?" Omar ignored Toby and asked.  
  
"What?" Toby shook his head in confusion.  
  
"What if I told you I have CJ Cregg next door?" Omar whispered.  
  
"There's no way she's next door," Toby said.  
  
"How much are you willing to bet?"  
  
"I don't believe you," Toby looked around.  
  
"Are you willing to risk her life on it," Omar yelled. "If my brother is not released in twenty-four hours. I'll kill you, and all of your friends. And that's a promise," Omar threatened and walked out.  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
~CJ~  
  
Why did he do that? Why did he make them take him? He always does this. He's going to be okay, and when he returns, I'm going to kill him myself. He has no right putting me through this. Putting all of us through this.  
  
Simon died because of me. Rachel is in critical condition because of me. And Toby's kidnapped because of me. Yet here I am, sitting in my office, healthy and alive. All because Toby had to play hero. I'm furious at him, yet I'm so thankful. Deep down, he's stronger then I am. He'll just never hear me admit it.  
  
~  
  
"CJ?" Josh walked in. "I brought you a salad."  
  
"Thanks," CJ said, staring out the window.  
  
"CJ," Josh sat next to her on the couch and grabbed her hand. "This wasn't your fault."  
  
"The threats started with me Josh. I told the President not to tell Toby. Because he gets too protective," CJ stood and yelled. Josh could tell she was tired and worn out, but she wouldn't relax. "What if they kill him?" She cried.  
  
"CJ. I know Toby. And he may be protective, but he's also strong and stubborn. That may work in his favor," Josh tried to help.  
  
"What if that works against him," CJ mentioned.  
  
"He'll find a way back to us CJ. You need to believe that, just like I need to believe in that."  
  
"I'm scared," CJ admitted.  
  
"So am I," Josh hugged CJ and let her cry on his shoulder. Josh couldn't help but allow the tears he had forming in his eyes fall down his face.  
  
"Hey guys," Sam rushed in. "He's back on the phone."  
  
"Toby?" CJ asked.  
  
"It's Omar Batten."  
  
TBC 


	9. Protection part 8

"It's been confirmed?" Josh asked while running towards the Oval Office with CJ and Sam.  
  
"Yes, he identified himself and he also noted that he has Toby," Sam said quickly as he opened the door.  
  
"How do I know you will hand Toby over to me after your brother's released?" Jed asked, angrily.  
  
"You just have to trust me," Omar said.  
  
"I want to speak with him," Jed ordered. "Then I'll think about your request."  
  
"Mr. Ziegler is a little busy right now," Omar smiled. "Besides, you get what you want after I get what I want."  
  
"Listen."  
  
"If my brother is not released in less then two hours, Mr. Ziegler will be killed," Omar warned and hung up.  
  
"Damnit!" Jed snapped and smacked his hand against the desk. "Get me the California Governor!"  
  
"Mr. President. You can not release this man," Nancy warned.  
  
"I'm not sacrificing Toby for this. Release him and then when we have Toby, we'll get him back," Jed nodded.  
  
"It won't be that easy. They will wait until the brother is far gone before they even think about letting Toby go. And even then."  
  
"You don't think they'll let him go?" CJ asked.  
  
"No," Nancy shook her head. "I don't think they will let him go."  
  
"They will if they know what's good for them," Jed snapped.  
  
"They don't care about that sir. They will kill Toby after all this just for the enjoyment. That's what they do," Nancy said loudly. "Unless we find them first, and rescue Toby. He'll be dead by morning."  
  
"So what's your plan?" Leo asked Nancy. "We just sit down and let everything unfold?"  
  
"I'm saying not to make the call yet. Just." Nancy started, but was stopped by Charlie knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Jed asked.  
  
"Line two. It's Toby."  
  
"Is it recording?" Jed asked quickly.  
  
"Yes," Nancy nodded as Jed turned on the speaker.  
  
"Toby?" Jed said. "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes sir," Toby said softly.  
  
"Toby, I promise everything will be okay. We'll get you out soon," Jed said calmly.  
  
"Mr. President," Toby whispered. "Is everyone else there?"  
  
"Yes," Jed looked around.  
  
"Is CJ there?"  
  
"Yes," Jed smiled. "She's standing in front of me."  
  
"Can she hear me?"  
  
"Yes," CJ spoke up.  
  
"How are you?" Toby asked.  
  
"Is this a joke?" CJ rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"I do," Toby said simply. "You're going to kill me when I get home."  
  
"That's a big 10-4," CJ said sarcastically. "Hang in there."  
  
"I will," Toby said. "Sam."  
  
"Yeah," Sam walked over to the phone and stood next to CJ.  
  
"Make sure she stays okay."  
  
"I will," Sam nodded.  
  
"And Mr. President," Toby was still whispering.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't let him out," Toby demanded. Just then, the phone went dead.  
  
"Toby!" Jed picked up the phone and screamed. "It's dead."  
  
"Why did he say that?" Josh asked.  
  
"He's got a plan," Leo nodded. "Mr. President. I say we wait for one more hour."  
  
"What if he doesn't have another hour?" Jed asked. "Batten could have just killed him."  
  
"One more hour. I have a feeling," Leo said.  
  
"So do I," CJ nodded. "He's coming home."  
  
TBC 


	10. Protection part 9

"You are a very stupid man!" Omar snapped as he threw the phone across the room. "I was trying to be nice, allowing you to make small talk with your buddies, and how do you repay me? By committing suicide."  
  
Toby didn't say anything and shrugged. He looked up and noticed Omar taking his gun out of his jacket.  
  
"I don't like you," Omar moaned. "So this isn't going to hurt me that much."  
  
"I have one question," Toby said, trying to hide the fear he was feeling. "If the President really did follow through with letting your brother go, were you really going to let me go?"  
  
"You want the truth?" Omar asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No," Omar said simply and pointed the gun at Toby's head. "I still regret not taking the girl. I could have had some fun with her before I killed her."  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"You have guts, I'll give you that much," Omar smirked. "Any last words?"  
  
"Omar, you have a phone call," A man yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah," Omar nodded. "I'll be back," He warned Toby before putting the gun back in his jacket and walked out.  
  
"This can't be good," Toby moaned to himself. He looked around and noticed that the bodyguards had followed Omar out and he was alone.  
  
Toby tried to loosen up the rope that tied his hands together. After a few moments, he succeeded. Toby quietly bent forward and untied the rope around his ankles and stood up. He quickly went over and stood under where the window was located. He tried to jump, but found that the window was too high.  
  
Toby ran back over and grabbed the chair that he was tied up in. He moved it over under the window and stood on it. He stopped for a moment when he heard the voices begin to grow nearer. He tried to open the window, but found that it was shut tight.  
  
"Don't do this to me," Toby whispered to himself, trying to lift the window up. He pulled harder as he heard Omar walked towards the door. Just then, Toby pulled the window open and pulled himself up so he could get out.  
  
"What the hell?" Omar opened the door and saw Toby climbing out of the window.  
  
"Shit!" Toby moaned to himself as he pushed himself through.  
  
"Shoot him!" Omar ordered.  
  
Just then, Toby saw a person walking by.  
  
"Help me!" Toby begged. He couldn't get his lower half out of the window.  
  
"What's going on?" The man asked. "Wait! You're the guy on TV," The man pointed.  
  
"Pull!" Toby put out his hands.  
  
"Yeah," The man dropped his bag and pulled Toby. But not before Omar's men got a few shots off, one hitting Toby in the leg.  
  
"Shit!" Toby yelled.  
  
"What?" The man asked, pulling him to the side of the window.  
  
"Do you have a car?" Toby asked, trying to stand.  
  
"Yeah, it's over there," The man pointed.  
  
"Hurry and help me over there," Toby ordered. The man agreed and helped Toby limp over to the car that was about 50 feet away. Toby turned back as they hurried to the car and saw Omar and his men running after them.  
  
"Do you have a cell?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah," The man took his spare hand and grabbed it out of his pocket. "Here," He handed it over. Toby quickly dialed 911.  
  
"Shoot him!" Omar ordered as the man got to the car.  
  
"Get in!" Toby ordered the man, while trying to tell the lady on the phone where they were located. Toby jumped in the car sideways, to avoid falling on the side where he was shot. Then the sounds of gunfire blasted by him. "Go!" Toby screamed and the man started the car and took off.  
  
"This isn't over," Omar warned.  
  
"Sir, put the gun down!" An officer ordered, while walking up to him. "Do it!"  
  
"Or what?" Omar smiled and pulled his gun out and pointed it to the cop.  
  
"No!" More police officers came running around the corner and started shooting. Omar was the first one to go down, but his men quickly followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" One of the policemen asked around to his team, after he noticed Omar and his men were all dead.  
  
"Yeah," They all nodded. "We're all fine."  
  
TBC 


	11. Protection part 10

"Are you going to hover over me all night?" CJ asked.  
  
"Toby asked me to make sure you stay okay," Sam mentioned.  
  
"The President has five agents outside my door," CJ pointed out. "Now, unless they come through the window."  
  
"Toby asked me," Sam said again.  
  
"Okay," CJ saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Sam smiled and finally sat down on CJ's couch. "You think he's okay?"  
  
"I think so," CJ nodded. "I don't understand something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's the one kidnapped. He's the one who may not make it. Yet all he could think about was if I was okay," CJ wondered. "Why does he do that?"  
  
"Because deep down, he's got a big heart," Sam smiled. "He protects those he cares about."  
  
"I have this feeling that he's coming home," CJ stood and walked over to her window.  
  
"He will come home," Sam nodded.  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jed asked.  
  
"There was a shoot out outside a old warehouse in Chicago, Illinois. 911 got a call from a man who told them that there were men shooting at him and to get someone there right away. They dispatched every cop that was near by to get over there," Nancy answered, still trying to get all the facts straight with someone on the phone.  
  
"Who were the men?" Jed asked.  
  
"Omar Batten and several of his men were all killed. They pulled their weapons and were shot down on sight."  
  
"Any word on Toby?"  
  
"Not at this moment. No hostage has been found in the warehouse, but they are still looking," Nancy said. "Hold on," She told Jed. Jed waited as Nancy got more news from the guy on the phone. "Are you sure?" Nancy asked. "Thank you," Nancy hung up.  
  
"Well?" Jed snapped.  
  
"They found some blood that was in the basement of the warehouse," Nancy said weakly. "After running s few tests on it, they found that it was Toby's."  
  
"They found his blood?" Jed asked, looking around. "What about a body?"  
  
"No body," Nancy shrugged.  
  
"Are you telling me Toby's dead?" Jed asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Mr. President," Charlie walked in. "Line two."  
  
"Not now!" Jed waved him away.  
  
"It's Toby," Charlie mentioned.  
  
"Toby?" Jed looked at Charlie in shock, as did everyone else in the room.  
  
"Get it," Leo smiled at Jed. Jed walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Toby?" Jed questioned.  
  
"Yes sir," Toby answered.  
  
"Thanks God," Jed sat down and took a deep breath. "We thought you were dead."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because they found your blood at the crime scene."  
  
"I was shot in the leg," Toby moaned. "It hurts like hell."  
  
"Where are you?" Jed asked.  
  
"I'm on my way back to the White House," Toby answered. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Stop worrying about everyone else," Jed ordered. "Just concentrate on getting your ass back here."  
  
"Yes sir," Toby smiled. "I should get there in about an hour."  
  
"We'll be waiting."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President," Toby said and hung up.  
  
"He's okay," Jed smiled. "He did it."  
  
Everyone shared smiled and pats on the back. Each one proud at the way it all turned out.  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"I remember him telling Congressmen Jones off because he called me stupid," Sam recalled. "Toby got so pissed he threw the book he was holding at his head."  
  
"He found me when I was shot," Josh looked down. "I remember him telling me everything was going to be okay."  
  
"I remember him having chats with everyone of my boyfriends in the past twenty years. He wanted to make sure they were good enough for me."  
  
"Did you ever find one?" Sam asked.  
  
"Toby never liked anyone," CJ smirked.  
  
"Guys!" Leo barged in. "It's over."  
  
"What?" All three of them jumped up.  
  
"Toby managed to get out somehow and found someone to help. Omar and his guys went to get him, but were stopped by the cops."  
  
"Were they killed?" Josh asked.  
  
"All of them," Leo smiled. "Toby's on his way back now."  
  
"Thank God," CJ took a deep breath. "So, he's fine?"  
  
"He was shot in the leg. But he saw a doctor and got it taken care of."  
  
"It's over," Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Leo smiled back.  
  
TBC 


	12. Protection part 11

ONE HOUR LATER  
  
CJ looked out her office door and noticed everyone had gone home. Josh and Sam went over to the Oval Office to wait for Toby with Leo and the President. CJ decided that she needed to be alone for a little bit, just to take everything in. She sat in her chair and turned to look out the window. She shut her eyes and thanked God.  
  
"Hey," A familiar voice spoke up.  
  
CJ opened her eyes quickly and turned around. She saw Toby standing in her doorway. She noticed him leaning on his left side and noticed the crutches under his arms.  
  
"I've always hated crutches," Toby shrugged.  
  
CJ stood, but didn't speak. She hesitated for a moment, but then walked over to him.  
  
"How are you?" Toby broke the silence and asked.  
  
"If you ever do that to me again," CJ warned, smacking him in the arm.  
  
"I know," Toby looked down.  
  
"Never do that again," CJ said while wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby whispered as he allowed CJ to hug him. He couldn't lift his arms up because the crutches would fall. "But I would do it again."  
  
"I hate when you do this," CJ wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "You don't need to protect me every minute."  
  
"Yes I do," Toby said simply as CJ looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" CJ looked down and saw his leg bandaged.  
  
"They used my leg for shooting practice," Toby joked.  
  
"Don't joke," CJ hit him.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby nodded. "Don't worry."  
  
"I do worry," CJ hugged him again.  
  
"You're too emotional," Toby smiled.  
  
"Toby!" Sam ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his back.  
  
"I'm getting too many hugs," Toby moaned as CJ and Sam hugged him tighter.  
  
"Toby!" Josh rushed over and hugged him from the side.  
  
"Okay," Toby moaned. "This is way too much love for me to handle."  
  
"Let the poor man breath," Jed ordered, walking in CJ's office.  
  
"Thank you sir," Toby took a breath as they let him go.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Jed smiled and patted Toby on the back. "How's the leg?"  
  
"It hurts," Toby said simply.  
  
"I bet," Leo walked in and smiled. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We made you this," Josh handed Toby a certificate.  
  
"What is this?" Toby asked.  
  
"It's the, 'I saved CJ's ass', award," Sam smiled.  
  
"Thanks," CJ rolled her eyes as the guys laughed.  
  
"I'd do it again," Toby winked at CJ.  
  
"What are you planning on doing right now?" Jed asked.  
  
"I'm going to go home and try to forget this all happened,"  
  
"Well, don't let us stop you," Jed smiled, pushing the guys out. "And take tomorrow off."  
  
"I'll be fine," Toby nodded.  
  
"Toby. If I see you in this office tomorrow, I'm going to hurt you," Jed warned and walked out with Sam, Leo, and Josh.  
  
"Yes sir," Toby moaned.  
  
CJ smiled and kissed Toby on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Toby asked, surprised.  
  
"Thank you," CJ whispered.  
  
"I'm thinking that was pretty hard for you to say," Toby joked.  
  
"Not really," CJ shrugged. "But when your leg feels better. I'm still going to kill you."  
  
"I bet," Toby moaned and walked out.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"I'm not eating that stuff!" Rachel snapped.  
  
"Don't let her scare you," Toby limped in with his cane. "Her bark is worse then her bite."  
  
"Toby Ziegler," Rachel smiled. "You want to eat this stuff?"  
  
"No thanks," Toby smirked and walked over to her bedside. "You look good."  
  
"I look like shit," Rachel moaned.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks good on you," Toby joked and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It took two weeks for you to come see me," Rachel snapped and hit him.  
  
"I've been busy. I sent flowers," Toby whined.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "But they're dead now."  
  
"Shut up," Toby glared.  
  
"How's the leg?"  
  
"It's okay," Toby looked down. "I won't be using it for target practices anymore."  
  
"Very funny," Rachel shook her head.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Toby squeezed Rachel's hand a little. "And thanks for protecting me."  
  
"Anytime," Rachel smiled.  
  
"Even though I still got kidnapped," Toby joked.  
  
"Shut up," Rachel glared. "When I get better, I'm going to smack that grin off your face."  
  
"Well, I have you wanting to slap me and CJ wants to kill me. So pretty much I'm screwed."  
  
"Yeah," Rachel smiled.  
  
"How about, when you get better, I take you out to eat something good," Toby pointed to the hospitals food and smirked.  
  
"I would like that," Rachel smiled. "Because I'm going to be one hungry person when I leave here."  
  
"Why?" Toby smiled.  
  
"Because I'm not eating anything they bring me," Rachel said.  
  
"Don't be stubborn," Toby glared.  
  
"Look who's talking," Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Toby grinned. "Okay?"  
  
"I can live with that," Rachel smiled.  
  
"Good, now eat your jello," Toby smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Rachel glared.  
  
The end 


End file.
